


Hero In Blue

by SimpingForTurts



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cuteness, felt sad wanted to cuddle Leo thats it, honestly this fic is purely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpingForTurts/pseuds/SimpingForTurts
Summary: Reader feels down and Leo cheers her up with hugs!
Relationships: Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Hero In Blue

Y/N hung her head low as she entered the lair. Her mind was too full of frustration and annoyance as she trudged through and planted herself on the comfy beanbag, sighing as she sunk into it. The lair itself was strangely quiet and as Y/N looked up through teary eyes she saw Leo gaze over at her from the beanbag opposite with a worried look on his eyes. Setting his comic down, he spoke up.

“Uhhh are you okay Y/N? You look a little down in the dumps.”

Sniffing and trying her hardest not to break down in front of the slider, she replied.

“Not really. I’m having a bit of a bad time; you know…mentally.”

Okay, now he really was worried. Y/N’s eyes were watering and by now tears were threatening to fall. Standing up from the beanbag he padded over to her, offering a hand out to her.

“Huh, w-what’s that for?” She wondered aloud and a small smile appeared on Leo’s lips.

“You need a hug, like big time! Luckily for you, Ol’ Leon is the champion of hugs!” He was chuckling as his human friend took hold of his hand.

“Good choice Ma ’dame!” He sang as he pulled Y/N into his chest so she was flush against his plastron.

Ever so gently he wrapped his long, strong arms around her shaky frame, holding her tightly against him. In return Y/N threw her arms around him, her hands pressing softly on the back of his shell. Leo could hear his human friend sniffle and next thing he knew there were fresh tears falling on to his shoulders. He carefully held her shaking form, rubbing soothing fingers down her back in circular motions. All he could do was be there for her and for once in his life, he didn’t dare say anything. He would only ever do that for Y/N. Suddenly she spoke up, voice small and wobbly. Looking into his worried blue eyes, she spoke up.

“I…I’m scared Leo.”

His hands came up to brush away a falling tear from her eyes with his thumb.

“Oh sweetheart, what are you scared of? Is it Donnie’s stupid face? It’s okay, the doctors said they can fix it.”

Y/N giggled at Leo’s silliness and for a second Leo swore he saw the hint of a genuine smile.

“Leo, your terrible to Donnie!” She laughed before turning serious again.

“But no its, um...the world. Everything that’s happening in the world right now, it’s scary. Everything on the news, people fighting and all the hate in the world. It just breaks my heart.” As she finished speaking Leo himself could feel his heart breaking for her.

She tried her best to make a difference to the world and be the best version of herself she could possibly be. Sadly, though, there was always going to be some sort of badness in the world. Leo knew that all too well. Sighing, the slider pulled her back in for a hug, wrapping his arms so tightly around her as if he was afraid she would disappear.

Being the leader now meant he had to be a little more mature and deal with scary or sad circumstances. Luckily though, he was actually very good at defusing situations, which he guessed was why Splinter chose him as the new leader. Leo spoke softly into her ear as she held onto him.

“Listen Y/N, the world is so crazy right now and it probably seems like it’s filled with nothing but hate but just know that there are good people out there trying to help, there are heroes out there just like me and my brothers. You just don’t hear about them as much cause that’s not hard hitting news.”

Y/N pulled out of the hug, looking Leo in his ocean blue eyes. There was a determination in them which she’d been seeing recently. A determination in them that was there the day they beat the Shredder.

“Yeah, your gonna see all the bad stuff, the villains but just consider them to be like Meatsweats or Hypno or even Big Mama. They are always gonna be creeping around in the background causing trouble and being a menace but there’s always the good people, just like me and my brothers, that are going to fight for the right thing! Of course you have your family too, just like I have Splinter and Draxum. You also have all your friends, like we have April and Casey! Your pets too! Just like we have Mayhem. Please don’t forget that there’s love and goodness in the world Y/N!”

Y/N’s eyes were wide and now it was her turn to be speechless.

“Oh Leo…”

The stripy slider stood with a hopeful smile on his face. Had he said enough to ease her sadness? He truly hoped so because it had all come from the heart.

“I mean it Y/N and apart from anything else, if this whole crazy world turns its back on you or goes up in flames…dammit I’ll be here for you and I’ll protect you!” He couldn’t hide the soft blush that dusted his face as he spoke so passionately and about Y/N of all things!

“Wow Leo, you…you really are the Fearless and cute leader in blue, aren’t you?” Y/N grinned, a small blush of her own now on her cheeks.

“Well what can I say! The Fearless leader is the best and-wait what?! “

Leo stopped mid-sentence, looking at his human friend with wide eyes.

“You…you think I’m cute?!”

Leo’s face now almost matched his eye stripes and he was NOT one to get flustered easily! Once again...it was only for Y/N.

“Yep, super cute or super handsome, take your pick!”

Oh, now she was smiling widely, any trace of tears seemed long forgotten. Well, at least he had cheered her up!

“O-oh! Um, wow! Okay, so umm…” Leo stammered, stroking the back of his neck awkwardly. Damn, where was his confidence?!

“I uh, happen to think you’re pretty cute and handsome too, uh no not handsome! Uhhh!” Leo was silently cursing himself. When did he get so nervous?!

“Leo…it’s okay!”

Y/N gently took his hands in hers and intertwined their fingers, looking up at him shyly. The slider could only smile down in return, squeezing their hands. Their bodies moved closer on instinct, closing any space between them, pressing their foreheads together.

“Your adorable Nardo.”

“Your even adorabler Y/N!”

“That’s not even a word!”

They both giggled and Leo was beyond glad that Y/N wasn’t crying or upset anymore. The best part of helping her feel better though was that he’d seemed to have gotten a new human girlfriend out of it! He had to be sure though.

“Hey Y/N?”

The human girl hummed in return, pulling her head away to eye him curiously.

“Yeah?”

Leo nervously tilted Y/N’s head up with his finger and beamed at her.

“Can…can I kiss you?”

Y/N’s face flushed and she looked at his lips, licking her own in nervous excitement.

“Of course you can, Fearless leader.” She purred, sending him a wink as their eyes fluttered closed.

Leo softly pulled her up to meet him and he playfully brushed his lips against hers, an electric shiver going down both of their spines. She could feel his playful smirk against her lips and she giggled, pulling him down against her mouth completely. Their arms wrapped tightly around each other as their lips met over and over in passionate but loving kisses. Leo couldn’t believe how well his lips fit with hers, like they were always meant to be. Suddenly Leo’s tongue flew out to lick at Y/N’s lips, a pleasant surprise for the human and she gladly licked his lips with her own tongue. Their kissing got more sensual as their tongues met, tangling and massaging against the others and when Leo moaned Y/N grabbed on to his bandana mask, tangling it in her hand and pulling it gently. They were clinging to each other as they made out, getting completely lost in one another that they didn’t hear Leo’s brothers coming home from their mission.

It was Mikey’s voice that they heard first.

“Leo! We’re home with the- Ohmigosh!!! Where you just eating Y/N’s face?!”

Both Leo and Y/N broke apart awkwardly, blushes oh so apparent on their faces. Donnie flew in and began chuckling almost evilly.

“Haha! Oh my god you two were making out! Really Y/N, you chose Leo instead of me? I am wounded!”

Y/N giggled as she looked over at Leo, who looked partly embarrassed and partly fuming at his genius brother. It was then that Raph came in, smiling cutely.

“Aw, you guys make such a cute couple! Congrats Leo and Y/N!”

Leo’s face softened at that and Y/N gently took his hand again, smiling up at him fondly.

“Heh, congratulations to us then?” Leo chuckled, smiling softly.

Y/N beamed up at him, nodding happily.

“Congratulations to us and Leo…thank you for being my love and goodness in this crazy world.” Y/N chirped, pressing a kiss to the sliders cheek.

“I’ll always be your hero when the world gets too much Y/N.”


End file.
